Carrying The Banner
by BabyinaTrenchcoat67
Summary: Levi is a rebellious newsboy who dreams of a life away from New York. After the newspaper publisher raises newspaper prices at the newsboys' expense, Levi and his fellow newsies take action. With help from the up and coming reporter Eren, all of New York City soon recognizes the power of "the little man." Basically a retelling of 'Newsies' using Attack on Titan characters.


The sun had fallen leaving the sky a dark inky blue colour, dotted with the stars, an icy white moon hanging high illuminating the city below. On the roof of a building in lower Manhattan sat a little lone figure gazing at the sky cool night breeze blew, brushing his dark hair across his forehead as he shifted his eyes down to take in the still bustling city. His steely eyes trained disdainfully on the network of streets before him, a look that would make any person wither, but the city stood as tall as ever. New York City does not bend to the whim or will of any person, well no one like him anyway, a fact that Levi knew very well.

From behind came a slow shuffling sound, the unmistakable sound of laboured footsteps. The corners of his mouth curled up as he turned towards the source of the noise.

"Marco" He greeted with a small nod, steel eyes meeting the whiskey coloured of the tall boy stood at the edge of the roof.

"Hiya Levi" the boy returned, his characteristically bright smile already plastered across his freckled face.

"What're 'ya still doing up? Ya need to sleep Marco."

"I could say the same thing about you" he argued while attempting to walk forward, leaning heavily on his couch to support his useless leg. Levi's smile quickly turned into a small frown as he watched his friend limp to join him at the edge of the building, knowing that any offers of help would be refused. Marco had always been like that, proud, never wanting to be treated any differently because of his crippled leg.

"You're leg okay?"

Marco sighed, " Yeah."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothin'. Just couldn't sleep. Honest!" He added after receiving one of Levi's penetrating stares, receiving a "hmmm" in return.

"What about you? Why are you up here, Levi?"

"Needed to clear my head, thought it would be easier up here than of in a room full of snoring brats." He replied dismissively.

"Is this what you used to do with Farlan?" The taller boy asked softly, golden eyes peering towards Levi.

"Yeah."

For a while after the two boys sat in a comfortable silence content in each others company. That's what Levi liked most about Marco, that when he didn't want to talk about something it was left alone. That he was never pushed into speaking if he didn't want to, but if it was what he needed Marco would be there.

"I hope it's a good headline tomorrow." Marco commented after a while.

" It better be, we'll be outta the job if it's about the fuckin' trolley strike again!"

"Don't be dramatic! It's not that bad."

"Maybe not yet, but soon… Those kids have already got it tough, if business drops much more then we're all fucked."

"You'll be fine Levi, nobody's as good at selling papes as you. You don't need'ta worry." Levi chuckled softly.

"Hey,well at least you've got the sympathy card to play."

"There are so many fake crips, I don't stand out at all…" Marco's smile slipped leaving is expression more somber and defeated.

"Don't stand out? What about that charm you're so sure ya have? Huh?" He drawled, trying to get a smile out of his friend. Marco's expression however remained set as he stared down at his lap, hiding his face so that Levi wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Again silence filled the space between the two of them, only more tense than before and Levi could feel his normally well concealed emotions bubble to the surface. He hated the fact that his friend was sad. He hated there was nothing he could do to make him feel better. He hated his job, the headlines , the deadlines. But most of all he hated the city. He hated New York.

"These streets…. They suck the life outta ya. They say that New Yorks the city of dreams, that if ya work hard enough you can get what ya want no matter who ya are! Bullshit! Things don't work that way for us little guys. My ma worked hard everyday of her fucking life and got nothing for her troubles. Well I ain't lettin' this city do that to me! They can keep there small life in the big city, I want a real life."

"Where would ya go?" He asked curiously.

"There's this little town in New Mexico called Santa Fe. I've never been but I heard that it's full of wide open spaces that are just covered in grass. And ya can own your own little farm, which is just yours and ya don't have to share with nobody. And it's clean. And at night the moon shines so brightly that it seems like it's daytime and ya can always see the stars... That's where I'm heading Marco, just need a few more dollars."

"It sounds real nice."

"You could come too. I bet some fresh air would do ya good."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, you're family d'ya think I'd just leave ya behind?" He asked raising one dark eyebrow as he turned towards his tall friend "Just imagine! Gettin' up when we want to and not because we have to and on Sunday's we can just stay inside and not work at all. Just live at our own pace." Levi wasn't entirely sure why he was telling Marco this. Yes, he meant what he said he would never leave Marco behind, but he'd had this dream for years and never told anyone… Not even Farlan. Marco just seemed to have a way of getting Levi to open up.

"That sounds great." The brunette replied, smile firmly back in place.

"Just wait Marco. We'll be there one day."

The sun had just begun to emerge over the horizon, bathing the buildings in a golden glow. Another day. ' One day closer to Santa Fe' thought Levi.

"Let's go wake the others."


End file.
